Computers are ubiquitous, and represent a huge collective capital expenditure. Computers can be lost or stolen from their rightful owners. Loss by theft, especially of portable computers such as laptops and notebooks, is a growing problem. Tracking, locating, and recovery systems and methods have lagged the ubiquity of computers and the probability of loss or theft thereof.